


A Deal Worth Making

by foxesbox



Category: jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Blowjobs, Fingering, M/M, Pet Names, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Jay, Marvin, and Anti have a deal where Anti is their plaything if they help him when he needs help.





	A Deal Worth Making

Anti hummed as Jay thrust into his mouth, hands tangled in his hair to pull him all the way down. The glitchy ego looked up through his lashes at the other and felt his face heat up when Jay bit his lip.

“Fuck, you’ve got a pretty little mouth, don’t you?” He grinned. He looked over at Marvin who was busy fingering Anti. “How’s he feeling?”

“I’ve barely even started and look how much the little slut is pushing back on me,” Marvin replied, a matching smirk on his face. He moved his fingers faster and Anti let out a moan muffled by the cock in his mouth. Jay shuddered at the vibration.

“Ah fuck, dude. Do that again.”

Marvin did just that, making Anti moan again.

“God, I’m not gonna last much longer if he keeps doing that,” Jay laughed, giving Anti’s hair a quick tug.

“Don’t worry, by the looks of it neither will he,” Marvin moved to sit on his knees, no longer touching Anti. The demon pulled away from Jay to complain but Jay just pulled him back again.

“Nuh uh, baby. Be patient,” He tutted.

Marvin squeezed some lube onto his hand and wrapped it around his cock, giving himself a few strokes just to get himself ready. He wiped the excess off his hand and grabbed hold of Anti’s hips as he lined himself up. Anti gasped as Marvin pushed in, body tingling with pleasure and something else he just couldn’t put his finger on.

“This really is a fun way to shut you up,” Marvin joked before thrusting in harder. He watched Anti almost collapse under him, his arms shaking. Jay’s hold on his hair was the thing keeping him up.

“It really is,” Jay nodded, timing his thrusts to match Marvin’s. Anti felt a warmth building up and his cock twitched as both of them sped up, calling him names and saying things until he just fell over the edge.

He came onto the sheets under him and not too long after that he felt Jay shoot into his mouth. He swallowed and Jay pulled out, falling back against the pillows and watching the rest of the show. Marvin kept going, his hand finding its way to Anti’s throat. He pulled Anti up and the two moved closer to the headboard so Anti could lean against it, letting out the filthiest sounds as Marvin fucked him. Marvin leaned down, biting hard on Anti’s neck and enjoying the squeak the other made. That’s a sound he’d not heard yet. He loved that. He thrust harder and smirked when Jay reached to start jerking Anti off, helping him out a little.

“Go on, be a good little slut and cum for us again,” Marvin whispered into his ear.

“Ghhh, ohh f-fuck- Marvin! Aaahhf-” Anti’s eyes squeeze shut as he feels his second orgasm hit him. He came harder than the first time, more cum on the sheets and now some on Jay’s still moving hand.

Marvin thrust hard a few more times as he rode out his own orgasm, cum shooting up into Anti.

“Ahh, fuck, that was good,” Marvin said with a pant, letting go of Anti and collapsing down next to Jay who was licking the cum from his fingers.

Anti stayed knelt there for a few minutes recovering, eyes half closed and breathing heavy.

“You good?” Jay asked. Anti just nodded and crawled between the two, falling down and curling up against them both.

“Want me to clean you up?” Marvin asked. Anti nodded again. Marvin muttered a quick cleaning spell, the bed and each of them now clean again. Anti closed his eyes. The other two cuddled him between them. Jay gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“‘M glad we’ve got this deal going,” Anti mumbled. The other two just smiled.


End file.
